


Be With Me

by tweis24



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweis24/pseuds/tweis24
Summary: A force connection between Kylo (Ben), and Rey. It takes place while she is on Ach-To, and he is on the Death Star.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chthonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chthonia/gifts).



Be With Me

When Rey had said “I did want to take you hand, Ben’s hand”, it had cut him to the core of his very being. He could not breath with the excitement of her finally expressing the depth of her feelings toward him. She did not hate him. She hated the persona of Kylo Ren. The monster, as she had always referred to that man. He was still sitting in that same position, except he had drawn his knees up to him. The effects of those words on him had stirred something so powerful within him that he could almost feel that man slipping out of him. Almost that is. She wanted Ben Solo? But could he ever truly be that man again? His mind was in a state of confusion and turmoil. Deep within himself he wanted to be everything that she wanted and needed. But could he ever really turn from the power the dark side had given him? Even Rey in all her light, was still drawn to the dark side. She had stabbed him through with his own lightsaber while full of the dark side. In that moment she had inadvertently ended the life of his mother. As soon as she had felt it in the force her light had returned. She was devastated by what she had done, just as he was about his past misdeeds. He just needed to sit where he was and think. In truth he needed Rey again.

Rey arrived on Ach-To more devastated and repentant than she had ever felt in her life before. When she had felt Leah’s life in the force end, it had made her want to fall to the ground and give up all hope on the spot. Inadvertently by her hand, she had mortally wounded the woman who was her Master, friend, and mother figure. How could she go on serving the light when she had taken one of it’s most precious treasures? She had also mortally wounded the man that she loves. When she saw him fall, she knew that she had to save him. If he were to die, surely she would also. Their bond was so powerful that she was convinced if one fell, so the other would follow. It had felt like she had severed her very soul when the lightsaber had wounded him. She was not sure when she discovered her love for Ben, but it had been there inside her for some time now. It had started when their hands had touched, and she saw what their future could be together. That vision was so seared into her mind that she had cried at the thought of it. If they could reach their destiny together she would be complete. But now all she felt was emptiness. She needed to think about what had happened on that fatal chunk of a former Death Star. In truth, what she needed was to see Ben again.

As he sat there he thought of nothing but her words, and the impact on his soul. Suddenly he felt that power in the force, which drew him into their bond, and there she was. She looked up into his eyes, and his world turned upside down. How he ached for her. There were tears streaming down her beautiful face, and all he wanted to do was reach out and wipe them away. 

“Rey, are you alright?” He said, with true concern.

“Do I look alright?” She replied, rather tersely. “What I have done has broken my spirit. I can’t even think about what I should do as a Jedi right now.”

“Why do you want to be a Jedi?” He asked in a serious tone. “No one can live up to their ideas, and strict dogmatic beliefs and rules.”

“Because KYLO REN, I choose to live in the light. And I choose to do the right thing for the galaxy” she replied with sarcasm, and an emphasis on his name. She immediately regretted what she had said, and didn’t get the chance to apologize before she saw the flash of anger in his eyes.

“So you consider stabbing me through mortally, with my own lightsaber, while I was in a weak moment, the Jedi way? Or force pushing your FRIEND across a torn chunk of Death Star, with a turbulent sea below the Jedi way? You were using the dark side when you did those things Rey. And the dark side energy is just as much a part of you, as it is of me. Why can’t you just give yourself over to it?” He asked in a pleading manner.

“I could never give myself over to the dark side” she stated sadly. Almost wishing that she could, because it may make her mistakes easier to bear. But inside of her very soul the light lived on. It was not something that she could just wish away. “I am sorry for what I have done. I know that the dark side power took me over. And look at the results of it. Your Mother is dead, and my heart is broken at the thought of it.” As she said those words her body started shaking with grieving sadness, and she began to cry again.

“Please don’t cry Rey" he begged, reaching out to wipe the tears from her face. Her face was so soft and smooth that he wanted to continue touching it. But he removed his hand and lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. “I want to be everything that you need me to be Rey. I want to wipe all the sadness from your soul, and make sure that all you ever have is happiness. I just don’t know how to do it" he said with sadness in his voice. 

“You really don’t understand, do you? I don’t need you to wipe all the sadness from my soul. I don’t need you to make sure that I am always happy. I just need you, the real you, Ben Solo. That man is inside of you, and that man is the only one that I could ever love” she said without thinking. By the time she realized what had left her mouth it was to late. His eyes went huge with questioning, and his mouth was somewhat agape. She hadn’t meant to just blurt out her feelings like that, and in truth it made her feel very self conscious. 

“You, you love me?” He said still seeming very confused and confounded by her confession. In all truth he loved her as well. From the first time that he saw her it had been building up within him. He never thought that she felt the same feelings as he did. He thought that she considered him a monster on the worst days, and a friend on the best days. He never imagined this.

“No" she stated with a firmness in her tone. His heart dropped when he heard the word. It was like being run though with a lightsaber. “I love the man that you truly are, Ben Solo, not this monster of a man, Kylo Ren, that you have adopted as yourself. When we touched hands I saw much more than just your turn back into Ben. Please let me take that man’s hand” she said with a shyness in her voice that he had never heard before. It hit him in his very core. Her words were like a shimmering light passing through her, into him, and back into her again. He knew what he had to do.

“Rey, I don’t” was all he was able to get out of his mouth before their connection was lost. Now he felt frantic and empty. He didn’t get the chance to finish what he was saying to her. He was trying to say that he doesn’t want to be the monster Kylo Ren anymore. Now she may think he was going to say anything other than that. She may think that he was going to say I don’t want that, or I don’t want you. Oh force how he wished that their connections didn’t just end or begin without a moment’s notice. He needed to get to her as quickly as possible. He didn’t want her trying to run off on her own to fight Palpatine. She could die, and that would be the complete end of anything that they could ever be to each other. And he was quite certain that it would kill him as well. As he stood up he felt the oceans mist on his face. He still felt like Kylo Ren, but he also felt like Ben Solo. This was the moment of truth. And just as he thought that, he heard a voice say "hey kid". As he turned around he was surprised, but he already knew his father stood there.

Rey was confused. Their connection had ended so quickly. He was just starting to respond to her, and it was gone. She felt her frustration and anger take over. What was he going to say? I don’t want to be Ben? I don’t love you? She just didn’t know. But she did know one thing. She had come back to the island for a specific purpose, and she would not be diverted from it. She began throwing wood into Kylo's ship. Then in all her turbulent emotions she shot force lightning into it, setting it ablaze. She stared blankly at it, and the tears began to flow again. She kept picking up pieces of wood, and throwing them in. Then she made a decision. She removed the lightsaber from her belt, and in one swift motion, threw it into the fire. What happened next surprised her so completely because she was not expecting it. The force ghost of Master Luke walked out of the fire with the lightsaber clasped in his hand.


End file.
